Again
by AKEMI SHIKON
Summary: Sarai, a young woman, has a dream: rebuild the Opera House as hers. Thinking that 'Le Phantome' is gone and easily forgotten, she follows her plans. She finds out that things are not so easy, especially with the Phantom returns.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING, _SAVE FOR THE PLOT AND ANY UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.***

**MADAME GIRY POV**

_**CHAPTER TWO OF 'MY OPERA' BY MADAME A. GIRY**_

I do not know what I was thinking that night, not truly. All I knew in my eight-year-old mind was that the ugly boy in the cage had just murdered his keeper and now I was alone with him. I was in a 'blank mode' for my mind was in a blank state and my body acted of its own accord. The next thing I knew I had taken him to the opera house that my parents owned and hid him in the catacombs below it. . What I did that night set the stage of the rest of my life.

Over the next few years Erik, the boy only answered to Erik so I assumed that that was his name, proved to be a brilliant boy. For my birthday he designed and sewed me a beautiful dress that was perfect for my form and coloring. He did the same for my tenth, eleventh, and twelfth birthdays. For my thirteenth he composed a song for me and sang it as well. I later discovered that he had been composing music on the side. Even though I was only thirteen his voice made shivers race down my back and my stomach to flutter.

It was for him that I learned to play the piano. My mother of course preferred that I learn dance and ballet instead of piano, but my father thought that every woman should know how to play piano, so learn I did.

After every lesson I would wait in our piano room and wait for Erik to arrive. By this time, he had made a haven for himself in the catacombs below the House. There have been only two times in my life that I have been allowed in there. They were the times when he fell ill.

It only took five lessons from me for him to learn to play beautifully. Like my mother wanted, I learned to dance ballet and when I turned fourteen my parents surprised me with a betrothal. I was betrothed to the son of a family friend, the Girys. The next ten years of my life were busy with taking care of my husband and daughter Meg, and I can admit now that I unfairly ignored Erik. I know that it was cruel of me to ignore him after being his surrogate mother for years. I must say that I do not know what he did for those ten years, but whatever he did gave him enough income to make changes to the opera house and to his haven below.

I was twenty when my parents died suddenly in a carriage accident and my husband and I took control of the Opera Populaire and it was the first day of my reign, as it were, that Erik made himself known along with his ire at me. He left me a letter demanding things such as a salary, a designated viewing box for him so he could see the progress of the performers, and basically true control of the House, or else. I, of course, knew that his threats were real and I graciously conceded to his demands. It was the least I could do after ignoring him for so long.

Since both he and I never knew his birthday, we made one up for him and it was on his twenty fourth birthday that I provided him with his custom-made mask. The 'mask' he had before was just a crude pieced of leather with a hole cut out for the eye that was on the scarred side of his face and a coarse piece of string to hold it in place.

It was a year later that everything changed forever. My Charles' friend Frederik Daae died of illness and left his young daughter, Christine, an orphan. She had no family other than her father and in his will she was left to us. Her first few nights at the House were spent crying at night for her father. It so happened that Erik finally noticed her cries and sang her to sleep. At first, I was not concerned with their friendship, for she thought he was her 'Angel of Music' and not the infamous Opera Ghost and it seemed that Erik preferred it that way. He had spent so long without human contact and love and I found nothing wrong with him comforting and cherishing a child. Years went by, and the older Christine got, the lovelier she became. Even though she was a brilliant singer and was taught by Erik himself, I kept her as an understudy and dancer. It is here that I must confess that I spoiled Christine through the years. Instead of living in the Dormitories where even my daughter slept, I gave Christine her own room. Every tantrum through her Trying Years I gave into. I gave her advice that I even withheld from my own daughter and I kept her sheltered. When she wanted new ballet shoes, I went and bought them. I even went as far as mostly ignoring my Meg's needs when my Charles died and instead focused on Christine.

Truly, I never knew that my actions would be the cause of the storm that ended in fire. I could use every excuse in the world, but that will not change the fact that the way I raised Christine caused her to be shallow, inconsiderate, and manipulative.

Even though Erik had never received love, it did not mean that he did not know how to give it. He fell in love with Christine with his whole heart. It was when she was sixteen that I noticed his feelings for her, for he was making them known. He demanded that she be the Prima Dona of the Opera Populaire and he left her presents such as blood red roses with a black ribbon tied on and little poems left on pieces of paper. During this time, ownership of the House changed hands and Erik was getting more obsessed and possessive with Christine and bolder with his demands. It got worse when we got a new patron, Vicomte Raul de Chagny. He was also Christine's childhood sweetheart. The couple reconnected and fell in love once again and their love just got deeper and sweeter. Erik got angry, very angry. He did all he could to stop the progression of Raul and Christine's relationship but he remained unsuccessful and that only made him angrier.

I shall stop this lengthy explanation for you know the end results of my choices. If not, go to the town square and take a left once you reach Gabrielle's Fabircs dress shop and see for yourself the charred remains of the Opera Populaire. All I will say about it is that Christine showed her true nature when she helped set the trap for Erik and the way she pulled him along even though she was with Raul.

Since the great fire, I have never heard from Christine or Erik again. The only way to get news of Christine is through my Meg for she is healthy and able to listen to news of her former friend. As for Erik, it is quite possible that he died in the fire. According to Meg, after Christine and her love escaped Erik's lair was the only time Christine recounted the tale fully and of course, I was there for it. Erik was last seen staring blankly ahead of him, the ring he gave Christine clutched in his hand, so it is quite possible that he died in the fire because he was escaping the mob that was out for his blood. As I lay here, writing this, tears make their way down my cheeks and the guilt is heavy in my heart. I tried to be a good woman, and I failed. God forgive me.

**SARAI'S POV**

Sarai did as Madame Giry said and looked at the charred remains of the once grand Opera Populaire. A wave of sadness went through her, for she had been to the House many times in her youth and she had even attended the performance before the one the night of the fire. The House truly had been as grand as the stories said.

She stood there for an hour before a thought struck her, which led to an idea.

'_It's too bad it burned down. If only it could be restored again…THAT'S IT!' _

Sarai du Lac, heiress to the du Lac massive fortune would buy and restore the opera house to its former glory. It would be so wonderful! She would make sure that there was a new opera every two weeks at least, and there would be statues of gold on each side of the doors, and there would be a fountain in the middle of the lobby. Yes, it was a perfect plan. Especially since the 'Phantom of the Opera' was no more.

With a smile on her face, she walked quickly back where she came from and never noticed the dark green eyes that were glaring at her retreating back.

OOO

"But father!" Sarai pleaded five days later. So far, her plan had yet come to fruitition.

"I said no Sarai! I will not fund the rebuilding of that cursed place!"

Sarai fought the urge to roll her clear blue eyes exasperatedly at her father's stubbornness and the urge to pull her crazy, curly brown hair. She made one last argument before giving up.

"Father, the House burned down five years ago, and so far there have been no sightings of the Phantom! You read the paper then, right? The police were very sure that he died that night. See? There's nothing to worry about."

She gave a sweet smile for effect. She waited patiently and it paid off. She saw her father's eyes soften. She fought to keep her smirk away.

"Very well Sarai, I will have my men take a look at it day after tomorrow for a full report of the damages."

Sarai could have squealed, but she kept it in. Barely. Instead, she settled for throwing her arms around her father and squeezing him tight.

"Thank you so much father!"

Sarai ran out of her father's study and headed towards her bedroom. She had plans to make. Hopefully, they would be a success and the tragic events that happened two years previous would be overshadowed in time by the beauty of the new Opera House.

**A/N: SO, THOUGHTS ANYONE? **

**I HAVE SPENT A TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF TIME WRITING THIS STORY AND IT'S FINALLY READY TO POST! :D I AM NEW TO WRITING _PHANTOM _FANFICTION AND THIS IS MY FIRST POTO FIC SO I'M PRAYING OVER HERE THAT EVERYTHING GOES WELL. **

**A FEW THINGS: SARAI IS 19 IN THIS FIC. I HAVE HER THE SAME AGE AS CHRISTINE. BOTH GIRLS WERE 'SPINSTERS', A.K.A. 17 YEARS OLD WHEN THE FIRE HAPPENED.  
**

** MY PHANTOM/ERIK IS THE GERARD BUTLER VERSION.**

**SARAI IS OF AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR A WOMAN OF THE TIME WITH MEDIUM LENGTH BROWN WAVY, OR LOOSELY CURLED, HAIR AND HAS PALE SKIN. THAT IS ALL I WILL TELL YOU OF HER LOOKS, BECAUSE OUR DEAR ERIC WILL DESCRIBE THE REST OF HER FEATURES LATER ON ;).  
**

**AGAIN, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING, _SAVE FOR THE PLOT AND ANY UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.***

**ERIK POV**

A little slip of a girl was rebuilding his Opera House. A beautiful slip of a girl. When he first saw her, observing the ruins of his home that night two months previous, he was momentarily entranced. She was wearing a light pink form fitting gown that complimented not only her figure, but her smooth, milky white skin. He had watched gazing intently at his home and when he found what direction his thoughts were headed, he growled in anger and disgust and punched the stone wall in front of him. Hadn't his Christine proved that he was worthless? When given the choice between his old, scarred visage and the youthful handsome one of Raoul, she chose Raoul. No, there was no use or reason to think about beautiful females.

He pushed his attraction to the back of his mind, he focused on making 'changes' to the slowly growing Opera House during the night after each workday. His life had been good when he was the feared Opera Ghost, so the Opera Ghost he'd become once again. Besides, this was _his _home, not hers. He could do whatever he wanted to it.

Today, the girl was wearing a sky blue gown with pearls sewn on the neckline, letting him know that she was a rich girl.

_'Of course, what else would she be?'_

He couldn't help but continue find this girl intriguing. For one, she was a female and females generally didn't take on business ventures. Business ventures were for men. Second, she simply stood out from the rest of the population because of her looks and demeanor. Her hair was a vibrant shade of brown that he had never seen on a woman, and he had seen a lot. While Christine's hair was a light brown that shone in the light and was soft, this girl's hair not only shone in the light, her hair was a unique shade of brown. It was a medium brown with natural copper, blonde, and red highlights. Her eyes were a deep blue to Christine's soft brown orbs and they sparkled with joy and life.

He stood in his spot, watching her and the workers.

_'Stupid humans, here I stand, watching them, yet they don't notice anything.' _

He smirked with derision. Even though he knew for a fact that he was also human and a lesser one at that, his experiences with others of his kind had left him with a bad taste in his mouth regarding them.

Erik continued to spy on the group, but he kept a closer eye on the girl. At the moment, she was looking over construction plans with the head builder and laughed a beautiful happy laugh in response to a comment the head builder made. She patted him on the shoulder and she strode around the street looking for someone until she came up to another, very well dressed and older, man. She linked arms with him and began to walk around, but never strayed very far from the construction site, and chatted happily as the man looked on indulgently.

Erik felt a stab of anger in response.

_'He is too old for her! He doesn't deserve her, he can't have her!' _

At his thoughts, he laughed without humor. That old man deserved her more than he himself did. Any man deserved her more than he did.

His heart sped up in anticipation when he saw that the couple were walking ever closer towards him. When they were right by him, the clear, musical sound of her voice made it's way to Erik's sensitive ears. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, soothed by the sound of her voice. No one but Christine's voice had ever sounded so soothing. It was mildly surprising that this girl's voice had almost as a strong of an effect. It was also somewhat surprising when notes began to form in his head, for he hadn't had the inclination or inspiration to compose since the last days that he saw Christine.

**OOO**

"Oh father, everything is turning out lovely! I truly never thought that I'd get this far in such short a time!" Sarai smiled brightly. Her father chuckled and patted the hand that was holding on to the crook of his arm. They had paused in their walk and watched the workers while standing under the shade of the only tree in the immediate vicinity.

As promised, her father sent his men to look over the damaged property and they came back with a promising report a few days later. It turned out that the fire had thankfully not touched the original foundation and all that needed to be built was the building and of course some things in the interior.

"I must be honest my Sarai, you had your mother and me somewhat skeptical. I am pleased that I have been shown that you have the du Lac sense of business so far, ma cherie."

They stayed watching for a bit longer, before they walked away, headed towards home for some lunch and tea. Before the construction site was out of their line of sight, Sarai felt a shiver go up her back and the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching her. She turned back and looked towards the site, but all she could see was the men doing a few last minute things before they paused for a quick lunch.

Laughing at herself for her paranoia, she shook the experience out of her mind and continued towards the family coach.

**OOO**

Sarai. The girl's name was Sarai. Sarai du Lac. Erik had heard of the du Lac family, but he never had faces to put to the names.

He tested the name out loud.

"Sarai. Sarai du Lac."

He really liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was a musical name. A beautiful one.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! :)**

**-AKEMI  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The next month passed in a whirlwind for Sarai.

As the workers were building the Opera House, Sarai was busy designing the interior and pre-ordering decorations. Now that that task was done, it was time to do something more difficult and time consuming: hiring employees. She knew not where to start so after speaking with her father about the matter, she decided to find janitors first. They were easy to find because there were many beggars and orphans to chose from, especially when they were promised a salary and free room and board and free meals. Next came the cooks and so on until she ended up with the most important employees of all. The singers and dancers.

Sarai had already gone to the local Dance Academy and picked two dancers. She needed ten more. It finally occurred to her that she needed to hold auditions so she went to the advertiser she had hired and had him post the most convincing advertisements anywhere he could_. _Surprisingly, the masses responded eagerly.

After half a day of auditions with none too pleasing results, Sarai was ready to quit for the day. She decided to watch one last audition before formally closing them all.

The next audition-er was surprisingly thin and short but very energetic.

"Hello I'm Alice DeFontier and I will be dancing a dance of my own creation named The Swan, which is a portion of a piece I wrote named 'The Swan and the Hunter'."

Without further ado, Alice gave her sheet music to the piano player and once he began to play, she began to dance. Sarai was amazed not only with Alice's dancing, but the piece she wrote as well.

She called a halt to the music and went to the stage.

"Alice DeFontier, you enjoy dancing and composing?"

"Oui, Madame Sarai."

"Consider yourself hired as not only a dancer, but a composer as well. Come take a walk with me," Alice followed Sarai and the two women disappeared leaving two pairs of observing eyes. One pair belonged to the piano player, the other pair belonged to Erik.

**OOO**

Erik was glad that Sarai had enough sense to recognize the talent in Alice. Miss. DeFontier was an untapped source, and Erik fully planned to tap it. He would work with her and make her another protege. He walked back to his underground home and took out a piece of paper and a quill and an inkwell that held blood red ink. It was time for the Phantom to make his first appearance.

**OOO**

Sarai and Alice ironed out details of what duties Alice would have in Sarai's office and then when they were through she saw Alice out of the House.

She closed the front door and turned and gazed at her project. Everything looked lovely. Nothing in the interior was painted nor decorated, save for the auditorium which had brand new, bright red velvet seats. Soon, the Opera House would be complete. The entire interior would be painted white, and she made sure that the dormitories were decorated luxuriously. After all, these girls would work their hearts out to make sure that an opera was a success, the least that could be done for them was to provide rooms where they would feel like royalty.

Sarai sighed happily and made her way back to her office. There were a things she needed to take care of.

When she got there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she looked at her desk and saw it. There sitting innocuously on top of her desk was an envelope.

Curious she reached for it an opened it and her heart jumped to her throat when she first caught a glimpse of the blood red ink.

_'No, it's impossible. He's not here. The Phantom does not exist.'_

She read what the letter said.

_'Lady du Lac, _

_I have written to inform you that from now on, things in this Opera House will be done according to a few, minor, specifications that I have listed here in this letter._

_Alice DeFontier WILL be the Prima Dona of this Opera House. She is to have the lead roles in every opera, and is to be the only one who composes an opera.  
_

_I will compose a few operas and they shall be performed when I say._

_I would like box five reserved for me alone so that I may observe how practices are going and that I may enjoy the fruits of the dancers and singers' labors._

_Lastly, I want a monthly payment of 600 francs per month. It should be paid on time.  
_

_If you have any questions or requests, you have but to ask and I will make sure I do all within my power to get them done. _

_Your humble servant,_

_Opera Ghost'_

Numbness. Confusion. That is all Sarai could feel after reading the letter. It was common thought that Le Phantome died in the fire, and if that was the case, then who was this person that sent her the letter?

Little by little, anger to precedence.

_'How dare he! This is MY Opera House and no one save for daddy can tell me what to do with it!'_

Fueled by her anger, she wrote down her response.

_'Mr. Opera Ghost,_

_How DARE you show up here again! _

_I do not regret to inform and remind you that this is now MY Opera House and I shall do whatever I want with it. _

_You weren't welcome in the original edifice then, and you're not welcome now. _

_Leave us alone!'_

_Sarai du Lac'_

Sarai inserted the letter into an envelop and left it on a spot on her desk that was obvious. She went home and did not return for the rest of the day, nor did she return in the morning of the next day._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

How dare she? How _dare _she!

He was furious about Sarai's response to his letter. This was _his _Opera House and he deserved her respect and complete obedience!

Eric paced back and forth as he fumed. Never before had someone outright defied him the way she did. Not even Raoul and Christine had blatantly refused him; they had resorted to trickery and manipulation to best him with the help of the Giry bitch.

At the thought of his only friend, _former _friend, his lips curled into a snarl before he finally deflated and sat down heavily with his head in his hands. She had been his friend from the beginning and her desertion hurt. However, it solidified the fact that he was worth nothing.

Nonetheless, to have someone fear and obey, even hate, him was better than have someone mock him. With those thoughts, his anger at Sarai returned and he released a growl. He had given her a chance and she refused to take it. If he was to get her to obey, a more..._practical and hands on _approach would be needed. His scowl turned into an almost evil and devious grin. He left his sanctuary and went above ground to wait for Sarai in the shadows of his Opera House.

After hours of waiting he realized that she was not going to return for the day. No matter, he was a patient man.

**OOO**

Sarai returned the next afternoon, somewhat wary. She hesitated at the ornate doors before she steeled herself and opened them and strode in confidently. After all, there was really nothing she needed to be afraid of. She went straight to her office, closed and locked the door anyway, and sat at her desk to work on paperwork.

She was absorbed with her work when all of a sudden the hairs at the back of her neck stood up and a shiver went down her spine. She wasn't alone. She was about to turn around to look behind her but her world suddenly went dark.

"Good afternoon Miss du Lac," a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

Sarai wanted to scream, she tried to but it stuck in her throat. All that came out was a queer strangled sound.

"That's right," he chuckled, "no use in screaming."

With that she felt herself picked up and held against a firm chest and carried somewhere.

"Please," she whispered.

"All in good time, my dear, but for now it would be best if you cooperated."

Sarai said nothing more and did as he suggested.

At long last the Phantom came to a halt and Sarai tensed in fear at what might happen next. He set her down gently and for a moment she had the idea to run but then remembered that she still had a sack covering her face and it was tied firmly to her neck. She wouldn't be able to run if she tried.

She jumped when she felt him wrap his warm, slightly calloused fingers around one of her wrists. She began to panic when he tied what felt like rope around her wrist and lifted her arm above her head and then secured it to something. He did the same thing to her other one and her legs and ankles. The result was she was hanging in a 'X' cross position.

"W-why did you do this? Let me go!" She struggled and writhed but to avail. She was tied securely. She heard her attacker chuckle softly and begin his explanation.

"I don't take well to disobedience, you know. I despise it when someone defies me."

She jumped when all of a sudden his velvety voice whispered into her ear and his body pressed against her back. She hated to admit it, but under normal circumstances, she would have found his voice soothing, yet arousing and his body pleasantly warm.

"Tell me, my dear, why you defied my requests. Surely they were not too difficult to follow Mademoiselle?"

Although she was afraid, she did feel as surge of defiance and confidence.

"I-I don't h-have to listen to you! You're nothing! This is _my _Opera House and I will not bow to the wishes of a defamed Opera Ghost!"

She squeaked and quaked when he growled and squeezed her throat. She couldn't breathe well.

"Watch. Your. Tongue, _fille._"

He kept on squeezing her throat for a few more seconds as she desperately tried to breathe. He then let her throat go and she pulled in gasps of precious air.

"I will _not _have you disobey me again. You will follow _everything _I wrote in the letter. Am I clear?" There was a menacing tone in his voice as he said his statement and Sarai knew that she would have to obey. She knew of what he could do and she would never risk her Opera House by underestimating him. After all, she was no Mme. Giry.

"Yes, alright, yes. I will."

There was a moment of silence and then he grunted.

"Very well then. I will free you know."

He proceeded to cut her down and removed the rope from her wrists and ankles. He picked her up again and carried her back to her office and removed the sack. He left without a word and without her catching a glimpse of him.

That night as Sarai lay on her bed, everything at last hit her and she sobbed into her pillow.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS. AS YOU KNOW FF . NET HAS BEEN A MAJOR FAIL :/**

**ANYWAY, I HAVE A BLOG UP NOW, FOR STUFF RELATED TO MY STORIES SO GO CHECK IT OUT :) **

**akemishikon(dot)blogspot(dot)com  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarai's crying episode lasted only minutes, but the effect of the events of the day lasted through the entire night. Sarai did not sleep well. Le Phantome was a story always told in fear and awe, and for some reason Sarai always thought of the Phantom as 'tragic' and 'misunderstood'. But after the way he treated her due to her response to his letter, she couldn't help but wonder if there really was a part of the devil inside of him as some of the stories said. After all, what good man would put is hands on a woman in a violent manner?

_'Just forget about him Sarai. As long as you do what he requests you will not have to see him again.' _

**OOO**

For the next few days, however, all she _could_ think about was the Phantom. She became so distracted that even Alice noticed.

"What has you thinking so deeply Sarai?"

They were supposed to be working on the opera that would be performed on opening night, however for the entire hour she had sat there at her desk, staring at nothing.

She looked to Alice and said,

"If I told you, you would think I am insane."

Alice looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"We are women, Sarai. We'll always sound crazy. You seem like a realistic person, so please, go ahead tell me what has your mind occupied."

Sarai huffed and took a breath,

"The Phantom stole me a few days ago."

Sarai waited with baited breath during the silence after her statement. The last thing she wanted was to come across not only as an insane woman, but an insane _employer_.

Alice narrowed her eyes.

"But the Phantome is dead. How could he have possibly stolen you?"

"I told you, it sounds insane. It may seem as if Le Phantome has been dead since the fire, but whoever this man is, he is acting incredibly similar, _exactly, _in fact, like the original Opera Ghost. He frightened me, Alice. I did not come up with this in my mind. I truly was stolen."

After a few moments of silence, Alice simply said,

"Tell me everything, from start to finish."

The two ladies sat down and Sarai told her tale, from being blinded and hung up like an animal, to being returned as if nothing had happened.

More silence, then,

"Are you not afraid? He could come back for you, at the slightest provocation."

Sarai thought for a moment, and was a little surprised that no, she was not afraid. Not really.

"Not really. You know, there's no point in speaking about this, we need continue with the opera, so let us continue. Thank you for lending a listening ear, Alice."

With that, the subject was dropped and forgotten. For the time being.

**OOO**

It was a few days later that an idea occurred to Sarai. Those who were interested in Mme. Giry's book knew that the Phantome was a lonely creature that was starved for attention. Threats and unkindness quite obviously didn't work on him.

_'But kindness might.'_

If Sarai wanted the Phantom gone, befriending him might do the trick. If he was too busy being a friend to her, he might leave or even forget about manipulating the Opera House. It was worth a try.

So, after the day was done, Sarai locked herself in her office and continued working, as if everything was normal.

Except,  
"You know, I know not why you continue to plague this place. Do you not remember the last time what happened? Your 'house' burned to the ground. One would have thought you had learned to leave things be."

Silence.

"I know you're there. There's no one here but me, so you must be here if you are not down in your little piece of hell."

A noise.

"You know, I think that hiring Alice was a good choice, don't you?"

Although she did not look up to see if she drew him out, she knew. Her body tingled in awareness; the hairs on her neck and arms stood up.

"I think she was an excellent choice.," he answered in his smooth baritone.

Sarai made to turn around, but he put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Stay as you are. Do not turn around."

"Why", she challenged, "when a whole group of people has seen your scarred visage?"

The hand on her shoulder tightened painfully.

"You, mademoiselle, have not. I wish to keep it that way," his voice deceptively calm. She did not heed his non-verbal message.

"Do you not have a mask? Surely I can see you whilst you are donning it?"

"Shut your mouth about it!" he rasped harshly. He painfully squeezed her shoulder until she gulped and gave a nod. He quickly released her and disappeared. She inhaled and exhaled a shuddering breath.

_'Oh how he frightens me so.'_

And yet, a voice at the back of her mind told her that although his treatment of her was a bit rough, the hand on her shoulder made her feel utterly _female. _It would have been even better if his hand had caressed her instead.

_'Stop with those silly, horrid thoughts Sarai!'_

She determinedly went back to her work, reveling in the fact that at least her idea had been successful.

The Opera Ghost did not visit again.

* * *

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF ****UPDATES! REAL LIFE HAS BEEN KEEPING ME AWAY. I DO HAVE TO SAY THOUGH, THAT I WAS A BIT SAD THAT MY LAST TWO CHAPTERS HAVE ONLY GOTTEN ONE REVIEW**** :( _HOWEVER,_ I DO EXTEND MY THANKS TO pidpit FOR BEING THE ONE TO REVIEW SAID CHAPTERS :) I AM VERY GRATEFUL :) :) :)**

**STILL, THE CHOICE TO REVIEW OR NOT REMAINS YOURS ;) AND IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO, THEN FINE, BUT IF YOU CHOOSE TO REVIEW, THEN GREAT AND A BIG THANK YOU!**_  
_


End file.
